


Deep Magics

by Lightseed



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Death, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Friendship, Gen, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, Resurrection Stone, Souls, Spirits, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightseed/pseuds/Lightseed
Summary: As Aslan walks toward his demise an old friend accompanies him. The Master of Death swears to guard his friend's Soul.
Relationships: Aslan (Narnia) & Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Deep Magics

The night was peaceful. A warm, gentle breeze swept across the land, slithering through the grass and causing the trees to whisper. 

It was far too pleasant for the sorrowful affairs that would soon take place. 

A handsome golden lion slowly made his way into the forest, head hung low and eyes distant. A few minutes after entering the trees he sensed two other presences behind him. 

"Shouldn't you girls be in bed?" He sighed, glancing over a broad should to where the sisters were peaking around a tree. 

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy explained sheepishly. 

"Please, may we accompany you?" Susan, the older sister, asked with worry in her voice. 

"Very well, but only for a short time." The lion murmured and waited for each girl to grasp his mane before continuing onward. 

Silence reigned save for the wind and the sound of their breathing. The deeper they trekked the darker the night seemed to become until the girls could barely see in front of them, clutching onto the fur of Aslan's mane in a death grip so as not to lose him. 

Aslan suddenly came to a halt and stared straight ahead into the darkest part of the forest. "Come out old friend. You need not hide yourself for the girl's sake! They would meet you eventually." 

A low chuckle sounded before a pair of glowing emerald eyes peered out at the trio from between the tree trunks. A moment later a man emerged from the shadows with a warm smile on his lips. His skin was as pale as ivory, offset by his shoulder length black hair and vibrant green eyes that seemed to pierce their very souls. A peculiar lightning shaped scar marred his brow but otherwise he was without blemish. 

Both girls subconsciously shivered as that gleaming gaze raked over them. Those eyes were ancient!

"Greetings, my Lord." He bowed low at the waist and then dipped his head to the young women. "And hello to you as well, Pevensie sisters." 

"H-How do you know us?" Susan stammered, shying closer to the lion's side as the stranger came toward them. 

She received a smirk in answer. "Ah, ah. Secrets, my dear." 

Susan scowled and Lucy giggled quietly which earned her a cheerful grin from the raven-haired stranger. "You know what lays ahead, don't you Hadrian?" Aslan murmured and the man nodded, face becoming grim. 

"Aye. I would try to convince you otherwise..." Hadrian trailed off for a moment and brushed the dark hair from his eyes. "However, I know you have your mind made up on this, you altruistic fluff-ball!" 

Aslan huffed a chuckle at that while Lucy giggled again and Susan looked on incredulously. Silence returned as the lion stepped away from his young charges. "This is as far as you go, children." 

"But Aslan-"

The great beast cut Lucy off with a gentle nudge of his large head. "No, young one. This is my fight alone," He admonished softly, his somber countenance once more returning. "Farewell." The girls stared deeply into his amber eyes for a moment before he turned away and continued into the forest. 

Hadrian bowed once more to them and with nary a whisper vanished after the lion. 

Susan and Lucy shared a look and then scurried after the two, making sure to be extra stealthy this time around. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Harry ~**

"You know they're just going to follow you anyway, right?" 

Aslan shakes his mane at me and I roll my eyes in return. 

I can sense the two girls tailing us but make no move to stop or slow their progress. For now they are relatively safe. This is their choice... to bear witness to the sacrifice about to be made. My heart feels as if someone is slowly squeezing it, getting tighter and tighter with every step we take toward the White Witch's camp. 

"It will be alright, Hadrian. You know the Deep Magics as well as I." Aslan says and brushes his flank against my side in comfort. I absently reach out and run my fingers through his glossy fur. 

"I-I know, Aslan... but it doesn't make it any less difficult for either of us." I reply, memories of eons ago cropping up at the most inconvenient of moments. Memories of a cold black stone and shades. Of the feeling of betrayal, fear, and strange numbness. Of a snake-like demon and green light. I growl softly in the back of my throat and shake my head, dispersing of the cobwebs. This is not about me! My friend needs me here in the present, not getting lost down memory lane!

Aslan glances at me with deep, sorrowful golden eyes as the trees begin to thin and we reach the outskirts of where the Stone Table lies. I hiss softly as the lion makes his way toward where Jadis and her forces surround the Table, their howls and shrieks ripping apart the tranquility of the night. I keep pace with Aslan and mutter a simple invisibility spell under my breath. Now only Aslan can see and hear me. 

The great cat lifts his head and stares boldly into the Witch's cold eyes as he makes his way up toward the altar which is framed by a giant arch of similar stone. The dark and corrupted creatures growl and spit, backing away and clearing a path. 

_Cowards. Spineless wretches! _I think viciously as the Dark forces scramble out of Aslan's path. I hover just outside the edge of the crowd, knowing that no matter what... I cannot interfere. 

The helplessness is a tangible entity that becomes nearly unbearable as my friend is knocked to the ground by a harsh blow from a Minotaur's battle axe. The assembled beings taunt and jeer as Aslan lays there passively, his sides heaving as he struggles to regain the breath that was knocked from him upon impact. I finger the Elder Wand hidden up my sleeve, the urge to wreak havoc amidst the closely packed ranks of Jadis's horde is a very real temptation. 

I pace around the outskirts of the crowd, keeping Aslan in my sights the entire time. But I do nothing as he is bound and then set upon with swords and daggers as they shave and tear apart his brilliant mane. A growl rumbles in my chest as my friend is drug up the steps not at all gently. 

The White Witch's eyes are as dark as the void and just as cold. A cruel smirk dances across her pale features as she positions herself above her willing captive. Her subjects go completely silent as she holds up her hand. The torches flicker as the wind picks up and as if that is a silent signal the banner-men begin to stamp their staffs into the earth and the rest soon join in with howl and shrieks, the noise a deafening chant of triumphant hatred. 

I can't take it anymore and elbow my way through the throng, knocking all manner of beast away with just my aura alone. Luckily they are so caught up in their blood lust that they pay little notice. _Weak willed amoeba! _ I at last reach the steps leading up to the great Stone Table. I can see the ancient runes etched into the sides of the slab, detailing the laws, consequences, and meaning of the Deep Magic that makes up the very realm of Narnia. I climb up the steps and kneel just at the base of the Table just as Jadis lowers herself by Aslan's side, a dagger clutched in one hand. "You are giving up your life, and saving no one. So much for love..." She croons softly with a victorious smirk on her pale features. 

I ball my hands into fists at my sides, the nails biting into my palms. I _can't_ interfere in this! 

Jadis rises and begins to address the crowd, but I block her out, locking eyes with Aslan. _Stay with me, till the end?_ His gaze seems to implore and I force a strained smile to my lips and give a shaky nod. 

"Of course. Always." I reply, not caring that my voice trembles and that I have to swallow the sudden lump in my throat. 

"In that knowledge despair-" the White Witch's words rattle around in my skull like chips of ice as she poises the dagger over my friend. Aslan keeps his golden eyes locked with mine even as his sides begin to heave in a mixture of desperation and resignation. _Don't leave. _

I shake my head. "Never."

"And DIE!" The White Witch screams and plunges the blade into Aslan's ribs. Aslan's eyes widen in agony as a choked off grunt escapes him. A moment later his gaze becomes glassy and his eyes slip shut even as his final breath seeps from his jaws in one last breathy exhale. 

Barely a second passes before I remove the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone and use them to catch hold of the glowing red-gold soul that flees from the cooling body. It barrels straight into my arms and I quickly cradle the spirit against my chest. "Shh. I've got you. I have you now." I murmur as I rise on shaking legs and back away from the Table. 

"The Great Cat is Deeeeeaaaaddddd!" Jadis crows out her victory and her followers roar their approval. I spit curses at them as I force my way through the Dark ranks and away from the gathering, back into the forest edge. 

I collapse onto my knees among the dead leaves as the warmth of Aslan's aura sweeps over me. I can feel the raw, unending _power_ contained within the spirit I clasp in my hands. Aslan could easily have wiped Jadis and her forces off the face of the earth. He could easily strip me of my own ancient and considerable magics. But he didn't. Instead he chose to sacrifice himself for Narnia and an immature, impulsive child that had already betrayed him more than once. 

And ages long past he allowed me, a broken, cursed stranger, to stay with him and witness the birth of Narnia and the creation of the Deep Magics that tie everything together. 

It, quite frankly, astounds me that he would be so selfless. 

Aslan's soul sends another comforting pulse of warmth through my body, as if trying to reassure me. I glance down at the shapeless, auburn entity snuggled against my breast and give him a tiny smile of gratitude. Even though sorrow threatens to crush me I hold it at bay, knowing that hope will return soon. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

I sit on the forest floor for hours, watching as the White Witch directs her forces away from the Stone Table and the still bound corpse of my friend. I watch as Susan and Lucy creep out of their hiding spot and climb onto the Table, weeping and hugging the shell that was Aslan. 

Lucy is taking this especially hard, and seems to break down even more as she realizes the mice that are chewing away the ropes on Aslan's body don't seem to realize he's dead. 

Eventually the sisters collect themselves enough to send a message to Peter through the aid of the trees. The two then clutch onto the body and drift off into a light doze for a couple hours until the sky begins to lighten and dawn breaks. 

Aslan's spirit gives a little wriggle and I can sense his intentions. With a tired sigh I clamber to my feet, ignoring the way my aching joints protest. I step out from the safety of the trees and amble over to the Stone Table just as Susan coaxes Lucy away from it. 

The soul in my hands gives another wriggle, this one a bit feistier and I chuckle despite myself. I release him and watch as the spirit settles back into its mortal frame, activating the runes engraved into the Table. A moment later the Stone Table shudders and cracks, causing the body to disappear as well. Susan and Lucy yelp as they are thrown to the ground. When they turn back their eyes widen in shock. 

"The Table! How-?" Lucy exclaims in surprise as she picks herself up and scurries over with Susan hot on her heels. 

"Aslan... he's gone!" Susan breathes out, horror in her voice as she grabs onto her sister's hand. 

Suddenly the sun breaks through the cloud cover and illuminates the cracked stone and archway in brilliant white-gold light. A moment later a silhouette steps into the sun's path, blocking it and revealing the figure. It is a magnificent golden lion, the sunlight bringing out the red glints in his full mane. 

"Aslan!" Susan and Lucy shout and rush around the destroyed Table to tackle the lion in a hug. He chuckles deeply, a faint purr in his voice. 

"How are you alive? We saw the Witch and the knife!" Susan exclaims joy warring with confusion and shock. Aslan leads them around the Stone Table and explains how the Deep Magic works. How the Deep Magics would reverse Time and Death itself if a willing innocent sacrificed themselves in the place of a traitor. 

The sisters then proceed to explain that their brothers and Aslan's army think he is dead and that they need help against the Witch's greater forces. The lion bids them to get on his back and they quickly comply. He releases an earsplitting roar that makes the ground tremble and my blood to both freeze and leap at the same time. 

Before he takes off on his mission to gather reinforcements Aslan pauses and gives me a long look. I nod in return. 

I'll see him later, preferably after the 'saving all of Narnia' business is over. With a relieved, if slightly stilted smile, I give a little wave to the retreating trio and dismantle my invisibility spell. I sigh in pure exhaustion as I slump against one of the arch's pillars and slide down the cool stone, my eyes closing almost of their own accord. 

"See you soon, my Lord," I mutter the promise and allow the sun's warm rays to bathe my face and drift into trauma induced slumber. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Lucy ~**

The youngest Pevensie sibling smiled and laughed as her new subjects rejoiced and celebrated their freedom and equally new rulers in Cair Paravel. She could swear once or twice she glimpsed the flash of familiar emerald eyes, but each time she looked for who they belonged to there was nothing to be seen. 

Eventually the party became a bit too much and she slipped away onto an open air balcony overlooking the coast. Lucy leaned against the balcony and breathed in deeply through her nose, loving the feel of the salty sea air against her skin. When she opened her eyes again there was someone beside her. Lucy jumped back in surprise as she met the sparkling green gaze of Hadrian, the mysterious man she'd met the night Aslan died. 

He chuckled softly and bowed deeply at the waist. "Forgive me, your Grace. I did not mean to startle you." 

The girl fiddled with her dress sleeves and gave him a hesitant smile. "Its nice to see you again Hadrian." 

The male straightened and gazed out over the waves lazily lapping at the beach, the gaiety of the celebration a soothing backdrop. Silence reigned for a time and Lucy fidgeted a bit, unsure if she should try and converse or go back to the party. Hadrian was still a stranger after all. 

"You will be a wonderful Queen, Lucy." Hadrian murmured, causing her to jump again which made him smirk. 

"Thank you, sir. Umm..." She bit her lip for a moment as that otherworldly gaze focused upon her. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Lucy flushed at the last and cast her gaze away. 

"I wanted to say thank you."

Lucy frowned in puzzlement. "For what?" 

Hadrian shrugged a shoulder. "For being the trailblazer that gave this land its freedom back. That was very courageous of you, to walk into an unknown land despite all the doubts and consequences that accompanied that action." 

Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she peered at the mysterious man intently. "How do you know any of that? I never told anyone that I was the first in Narnia other than Mr. Tumnus and my siblings." 

Hadrian gifted her with an enigmatic smile, green eyes glittering with mischief and knowledge. However, despite the intensity of her glare he remained silent. "You shall be an amazing leader, Lucy the Valiant. I shall see you again...someday." 

Before Lucy could say anything Hadrian shimmered, as if he were a mirage, and then vanished completely. The young Queen stood there for a while, contemplating the man's strange words before she was broken from her thoughts by Mr. Tumnus joining her on the balcony. 

As they talked they both looked out onto the beach and saw Aslan padding away. Lucy made to call out, but her satyr friend stopped her and gently reminded her that he was not a "tame lion." A moment later a dark figure shimmered next to Aslan and suddenly Hadrian was strolling alongside him, as if he'd always been there.

"How does Hadrian do that?!" Lucy couldn't help but exclaim, equal parts frustrated and curious. 

Mr. Tumnus gasped and eyed her in amazement and no little fear. 

"What?"

"Y-You've met the Master of Death?" He whispered, eyes wide and skin pale. Lucy felt a cold shiver run down her spine at his words. 

"Yes." She said simply. "But I barely know him! He's always disappearing and leaving cryptic remarks!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and then proceeded to glare at the fawn when he laughed. 

"Be glad that that is all he did. The Master of Death was there alongside Aslan and the White Witch at the creation of Narnia and writing of the Deep Magics. He is a very mysterious figure, but everyone knows to keep their distance of him. He mostly appears before a great tragedy or calamity happens." Mr. Tumnus explained patiently, voice slightly stern. "However, I do believe this time he just wanted to say hello." He rushed to reassure when he saw Lucy's nervous expression at his story. "Come, your Highness, we have a lot more celebrating to do!" The satyr declared joyfully and ushered her back into the castle. 

With one final glance over her shoulder at the retreating figures, Lucy allowed herself to once more be swept away in the joy of freedom. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Harry ~ **

I hum under my breath as Aslan and I stroll up the beach. The sun is just starting to set, bleeding pink and silver across the sky and ocean. The breeze plays with my black bangs and cloak and I smile to myself in contentment. 

After who knows how long my friend breaks the silence. "Are you well, Hadrian?" 

I glance at the lion out of the corner of my eye. "I'm not quite sure." I reply as I fiddle with the Resurrection Stone embedded upon a ring on my left middle finger. "I'm content, happy even... but if I'm being honest..." I sigh and run a hand through my messy hair. I stop and Aslan does as well. I turn and face him head on, staring deep into the golden eyes filled to the brim with wisdom and kindness. 

"I can't get your death out of my head." I confess in a whisper. And then suddenly its like a dam has burst and I'm on my knees, burying my face in Aslan's mane as I cry. The terror, fury, and helplessness of that night all comes rushing back to hit me full force, coupled alongside the memories of when I sacrificed myself to Voldemort so that others could live. "I wanted to save you so badly! I had the power to do so, but I just stood there! I looked into your eyes and did nothing as you _died_!"

Aslan curves his head around me, emulating a hug as best a lion can. "Shh, shh. Its alright, Hadrian." Aslan rumbles and I can hear the concern and peace in his voice. I shake my head weakly, guilt burning hot in the back of my throat. I knew it was for the best. That if I had intervened then Narnia would have been destroyed and everything would have been made worse. I know Aslan returned. I can feel his silky fur against my face and hands, hear his steady heartbeat and breathing. He's alive and here and real!

But I can't help but hate my own ineptitude, even though logically I know everything is OK. It brings back the days when I was just a weak, scrawny little boy that wished and hoped for a better future. For people that loved him just for him. I never wanted to feel that powerless again... and yet it still happened. 

"Its alright now, Harry. I have you now. You're loved, little one." Aslan murmurs gently into my hair and that is what breaks me completely. 

I wail and sob into his fur, releasing my emotions from their long fortified cage that had been built up for thousands of years. Aslan stays with me throughout the entire breakdown, offering silent comfort, knowing that words are not needed right now. 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, I lift my face from his mane and scoot back a bit. I suck in several shuddering breaths as I try to get my breathing back under control, feeling tears still slipping from my puffy eyes and down my cheeks. "S-Sorry, my Lord," I rasp and study the sand staining my dark cotton pants. I can can feel myself blushing and I silently curse myself. 

Aslan settles onto his haunches and lifts a paw to gently nudge my chin up to look into his face. The lion's expression is calm and patient, as if my random shattering didn't just happen. "Its alright, Hadrian. You needed that release and I am touched that you care so much about me." He smiles at me and I can't help but offer a tentative smile in return. "I know what happened scared you. I know how difficult it was for you to let me make my choice. I am proud that you didn't give in to your temptations." Aslan says and nuzzles me briefly before getting to his paws. 

I sniffle and rise on slightly stiff, wobbly legs. The lion comes up alongside me and beckons me onto his broad back. Feeling extremely embarrassed, yet grateful, I clamber onto Aslan's back and gently grip onto his mane as he begins to move. The sun dips into the ocean as we pad across the beach, Cair Paravel at our backs and the rest of Narnia awaiting us. After a few hours of travel I eventually succumb to my exhaustion and lay down against the lion's back, clinging to him not unlike a limpet. 

"Thank you, my Lord." I whisper as sleep claims me. Aslan replies with a fond rumbling purr that lulls me into tranquility, trusting him to carry me to wherever.

A new age for Narnia has dawned. 

The Pevensie siblings shall be what this realm needs to help it heal and grow. 

But for now I let all my concerns and traumas drift away. 

New adventures can wait till tomorrow. 

**~ The End ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This idea was bugging the crap outta me and I just had to write it! I hope y'all enjoyed the story and if you want me to do any more Harry Potter crossovers for the other Narnia movies please let me know!  
Please share your thoughts! They are ALWAYS appreciated!!! 
> 
> I'll be posting more stories hopefully soon!
> 
> ~ Lightseed


End file.
